Dark Guardian
by ClaimedByShadows
Summary: The Dark Guardians of Zi. The Sinners of an ancient world. Created to protect, but born to destory. The 7 surviving Arians are out. Mission 1: Destory the remaining Zodians. Mission 2: Throw Zi into an eternal war. RavenCC pairing, Character Deaths
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue- Dark Guardians_

_The Zodians were a great and intelligent race, the first to discover the zoids and use them for fighting. This was what almost brought about their destruction. So a few survivors of the race created the 'Arians'. _

_The Arians were created to keep the Zodian people alive, to be guardians, but the plan severely backfired. The Arians turned out to be vicious and bloodthirsty beings, ones who knew nothing of peace and only of violence. _

_From the moment an Arian was born to the last breath it took, it would fight and destroy. Finally the Arians were hunted down by the Zodians and locked away._

_Outside the world changed and grew, time slowly passing and they waited. Being created from both the zoids the Zodians loved so much, animals and human DNA, the Zodians grew but never died._

_They waited as the world above waged wars they so wished to be a part of. Enemy or ally, they wouldn't care, they'd kill whoever got in their way. Once they were free._

_Now…_

_That time has finally come. The wars are over, enemies now allies, and peace reins the upper world. _

_Time for that to end, and our time to begin. The Arian race will spread and grow. We will reclaim this world and return it to how it once was. Warring, shattered, and tear-stained._

_Now is our time to hunt. The Dark Guardians of Zi will finally see the dawn._

_Nebiros_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- A Dark Legend

A slow smile slid over her face. A smile belonging to that of a serpent ready to strike, both conniving and deadly. Malice glinted in the edges of her eyes, eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the tunnels she'd spent her life in. Eternities seemed only days as they neared their goal.

A rustling below her sounded as she looked down at her brethren beneath her. The earth seemed to shift and move to her will as she moved upward, worn and torn hands clawing for the surface until finally, the first shaft of light struck the darkness like a knife.

Her brothers hissed and fled from the light as she basked in it. Enjoying the small bit of warmth and glow.

"Mes frères!" she called pushing up at the hard ground above her head, the dry ground cracking and shifting until she burst out, as the ground around her collapsed in as she stayed clinging to the side. "Venez en avant de se cacher, mes frères."

(A/N: Since sometimes my muses points to the 7 Arians they are my muses…since they sometimes speak to me in French...it will be their native tongue. What she said is "Come forth from hiding, my brothers." )

She pulled herself into the light, the hot sand and sun striking against her white skin. Her eyes stood out like blood red rubies, her hair a pale glittering halo, dancing across the ground. It enveloped her like a cloak as the wind tossed it about, like silver serpents on wing.

She spoke in their tongue, urging her frightened family to emerge and embrace the upper world as she was, as she had been longing too.

She stepped away from the crater as one by one, her family rose from the earth, red eyed and silver haired as well from years beneath and away from the light. She turned her arms in welcome to their new world.

"Nous pouvons finalement sortir de l'obscurité," she smiled, turning back to them. Already she could see the color returning to their skin, hair and eyes. She knew hers as well would too do the same. ("We can finally come out of the darkness.")

They would return to how they once looked, before their creators imprisoned them. Forgot them. They wouldn't be forgotten this time. Never again would anyone forget the creators of war and chaos.

"Nous sommes les pécheurs du passé. Gardiens Foncés," she exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air. ("We are the sinners of the past. Dark Guardians.") "Laissez les personnes de Zi être jeté à notre monde. Laissez-les être jeté dans l'obscurité et être oublié!" (Let the people of Zi be thrown into our world. Let them be thrown into the dark and forgotten.)

The 6 males erupted into cheers, eyes only for their leader and sister. One stepped forth and embraced the young woman, kissing her forehead before turning to his brothers.

"Notre sauveur et ange! Notre soeur aimée Nebiros! Nous la rendrons fière," he grinned ("Our savior and angel! Our beloved sister Nebiros! We shall make her proud.")

"Eyes," she smiled, nodding her head and looked out at the world before her. The surface world, her new home and there was no way she would be quieted this time around.

* * *

Van yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the seemingly quiet village. The guardian force had received a distress call from the fleet stationed here, saying they were under attack.

Yet, now that they were there, not one person could be seen.

"Tom!" he called looking over at his partner, Thomas Shubaltz. "Can you see anything from the north end?"

"I can't see anything," Tom grumbled. "Are they sure the distress call came from this place? It looks abandoned…and there's the fact that Beke hasn't picked up any signals of a battle."

"I know what you mean," Van sighed. "Let's head bac…."

He stopped in the middle of his sentence his eye catching something in the sand below.

"Van?"

"Hold it, Tom," he said, opening the cockpit of his Blade Liger and ju7mping down, sending up a golden shower of dry sand as he landed. A cry lodged itself in his throat as he recognized was it was sticking up out of the sand.

It was an arm. A human arm, minus its owner. A crimson speckled trail glittered in the sunlight, caramelized by the intense heat. He began following the trail and as he neared were corner was the trail began to spread, small drops turning into dragged carmel puddles. There the smell hit him.

"Oh!" he cried and covered his nose. "What is that?"

"Van!"

Van turned around to see Thomas running up beside him only to rear back and cover his nose as well.

"God, what's that smell?" he cried and looked down at the trail Van was following and gulped stepping up beside his partner. They both turned the corner.

* * *

Dr. D gulped as he removed his mask, making sure to stay far away from the smell when he did. Fiona stood next to Van and Thomas who were still shaken from their gruesome find.

"How bad is it Dr.D?" Fiona asked. "Have they found any survivors?"

The old man shook his head and sat down beside Van, looking if possible almost as sickened as the young pilot.

"No," he sighed. "But we found the missing pilots that gave out the distress signal…along with every villager registered in this village."

The group looked up at the sound of footsteps. One of the medics walked up to Dr.D whispering in a mixture of shock and horror.

"This wasn't done by any type of weapon…the bodies look as if they were torn apart by human hands…we've found bruising around the arm ligaments and the…the…"

He turned running from the similar area, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

"Bare hands…" Fiona whispered in horror. "That's not humanly possible."

"Dr.D!" Came a call from the site. "We've found something! It looks like some kind of writing on the walls…"

The doctor stood looking at the Guardian members before strapping on his mask and heading back into the mess.

Tom looked over at Van and scowled for a moment.

"Why isn't Raven or Irvine here?" he asked bitterly.

"Because Raven disappeared again and Irvine…" Van grinned slightly shaking his head. Fiona smiled but it was faint and she glanced up at the blocked off area.

"Don't think about it, Fiona," Van said seeing her look.

"It's not something you need to ever see, Miss Fiona," Thomas said softly.

Fiona nodded and looked away, just as, once again, DR. D emerged from the heinous slaughter toward them. He held up a piece of paper to Fiona.

"Do you know what this says Fiona?" he asked gravely. "It was written on the walls several times."

Fiona took the paper and looked down at it. Her eyes scanned the words.

"Arians?" she whispered to herself and instantly her mind was filled with horrific images. Those of the long forgotten past. Memories she herself never wanted recovered. Her legs felt weak beneath her and she would have fallen if Van hadn't caught her settling her down on his seat.

"What is it Fiona?" Van asked worriedly, brushing back some fallen strands of blonde hair from Fiona's eyes.

"The Arians," she whispered faintly.

"Arians?" Dr. D questioned. "What is that, Fiona?"

"Not what…who…" she whispered, fear making her voice tremble. "It says 'We Arians have risen. Zodians beware.' Beings who care only for the joy of bloodshed and war…they were locked away far beneath the ground in a tomb shortly after the Deathsaurer was locked away…"

"You mean their Zodians too?" Thomas asked.

"No…they were our executioners," she whispered. "If they've risen, we're all in very great danger."

She fell limp in Vans arms, her eyes closing as the rush of memories began again.

Nebiros smirked watching the sight from above. Beside her a white organoid stood, at attention, its golden eyes watching the same scene. She glanced back at it.

Eyes walked up staring down at the zoids and commotion, his icy blue eyes dancing with a sinister amusement. He laid a hand on the white organoids head.

"Amazing how we found and kept a Zodian pet, non?" he grinned, his voice and tone heavily accented. They'd gathered enough data from the slaughter to speak the new language of this world.

"Yes, but Sinner isn't their pet Eyes, he's mine," she said coldly and looked back down, her eyes narrowing on Fiona who was cradled in Vans arms. "I hope we got our message across to that girl."

"We did," said another as he joined them.

"Aldefos?" she asked glancing at him.

He grinned proudly at her, making her smile back slightly.

"They make such sounds when you strike them, it's like music. I believe they got our message loud and clear," the brown haired man grinned.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm sure they did."

* * *

Did you like it or did it suck, tell me in all honesty PLEASE!

R&R


End file.
